Untitled
by Virgo The Anime Lupherz
Summary: Cinta kalian palsu!


_Rindu dalam waktu yang berlalu_

_Detaknya mati terselubung emosi_

_Aku yang melayari segala ilusi_

_Dan kau yang berada dalam irama harmoni_

* * *

"Hiks..." gadis manis itu mengusap air mata di sudut mata cantiknya.

"Ih, kok Konan menangis sih! Memangnya aku salah apa?" Anak laki-laki berambut sedikit gelap itu merajuk, ingin menenangkan si anak perempuan, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kamu kan janji padaku Nagato!" sahut si anak perempuan itu, juga dengan nada rajuk.

"Janji? Janji apa? aaaahhh... Konan cengeng ah!" Bocah laki-laki itu berpaling, kini membiarkan si anak perempuan bernama Konan itu menangis lagi.

"Nagato jahat! jahat! Jahat!" sedetik setelah itu, Konan berdiri, Ia berlari bersama angin, melewati si anak laki-laki bernama nagato itu dengan air mata yang masih berderai...

_Cinta yang berkata_

_Cinta yang jadi pujangga_

_Cinta yang membawa duka_

_Cinta juga yang membawa bahagia_

"Aku sulit memahami anak perempuan!" Nagato berkesah. Ditatapnya langit malam yang nampak cerah bersahabat diatasnya.

"Kenapa harus memikirkan anak perempuan sih..." sahut bocah laki-laki imut berambut kemerahan yang tengah meluruskan kakinya disamping Nagato, "Satu-satunya perempuan dalam hidupku hanya Ibu dan Nenek Chiyo! Kalau yang lain sih... umm... mungkin boneka-boneka kayu di gudang... hehehe..."

"hahaha..." anak-anak laki-laki yang lain tertawa, membuat Nagato menggembungkan pipi mulusnya. Disibakanya rambut gelap yang menjadi tirai di wajahnya itu, "Kau memang tidak mengerti rasanya cinta!"

"Cinta itu akar ketulusan kepada DEWA JASHIN," Timpal bocah berambut keperakan yang bertelanjang dada di atas pohon, yang langsung membuat semua teman-temanya mengeluarkan paduan suara:

"BERISIK! Sedikit-sedikit dewa! Sedikit-sedikit dewa!"

"Dasar kalian KAFIR SEMUA!"

"hahaha..." tawa anak-anak lainya meledak keras. Lalu bocah berambut gelap menimpali, "Cintaku hanya pada klanku, klan Uchiha..."

"Uuuuu..." sontak semua bersuara.

"Kalian semua tidak tau ya, bahwa aku sangat terpesona pada Konan! Rasanya tida ada gadis yang seperti dia di bumi ini..." Mata Nagato menerawang jauh ke langit, yang seakan mencetak wajah anggun gadis itu.

"Melantur ah! Kau ini seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja!" suara sumbang bocah berambut pirang panjang itu mengagetkan Nagato.

"Deidara cerewet ah!"

"Kau yang cerewet!"

"Kau yang cerewet!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

* * *

**Sepenggal kisah dari masa-masa yang jauh. Jauh di kedalaman pikiranku...**

* * *

"Kudengar kau suka Konan..." Si rambut perak bernama hidan itu menunduk. Jemari mungil bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu memainkan kalung berlambang segitiga dalam lingkaran.

"Memang! ada apa?" Nagato membalas. Mata sennin rikudonya menyipit curiga.

"Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Konan tau! dia itu cinta pertamaku!" Hidah berujar.

"APA? Kau yang tidak boleh mengganggunya! Dia cinta pertamaku!"

"Tapi aku juga suka dia!"

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai gadis yang sudah ada di hatiku dong!"

Emosi mereka meledak.

"Tempo hari kau sudah membuat Konan menangis kan? Itu artinya kau tak bisa menyayanginya!" kata Hidan tajam, "Ketua sialan!"

"Tapi Konan memaafkan aku!" balas Nagato.

Angin berhembus, menaburi kedua bocah ini dengan harus lembut alam.

"Gawat, mereka berebut cinta pertama, " Deidara berbisik sembari merapatkan tubuhnya ke pohon.

"Biasa sajalah... mereka hanyalah anak yang tidak mengerti cinta," si rambut kemerahan yang bernama Sasori membalas.

"Ya, benar!" timpal si rambut gelap, yang bernama Itachi

* * *

**Dasar... Cinta itu akan melumpuhkan jiwa kalian! Kenapa kalian masih percaya pada cinta! Dan mengapa...**

**Harus aku yang jadi pusat cinta kalian!**

**Kenapa harus aku!**

* * *

**Cinta...**

**Itukah ideologi kalian?**

**Masa lalu yang sangat jauh bercerita padaku,**

**Bahwa cinta kalian palsu!**

* * *

"Ayo kita bersaing!" Sinar tantangan dari mata sennin rikudo itu menyala, seakan menghempas mata keabuan Hidan.

"Boleh saja!"

* * *

**Ideologi gila! Lihatlah, langit menyeruakkan kelembutanya untuk kalian, tapi kalian tidak merasakanya! kalian hanya bertarung untuk cinta kalian!**

**AKU!**

**Kenapa? Kenapa harus AKU?**

.

**Akukah wanita dalam jiwa kalian yang telah sekarat terhujam CINTA?**

**Kalian hanyalah manusia-manusia yang berpijakkan keegoisan belaka!**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Ada apa Konan?" Pria dengan wajah penuh tindik itu bertanya dengan datar.

"Pein... ingatkah kau? Saat hujan memisahkan perseteruan cinta kau dan Hidan?"

"Huh," pria bernama Pein yang sesungguhnya sosok lain dari Nagato itu mendengus, "Bukan hujan yang memisahkan perseteruan kita, tapi KAU. Mengapa kau tidak memilih Konan? Apa sekarang kau menyesali kematian Hidan?"

"Tidak... bukan itu..." Konan berkata dengan nada terputus, "... Aku..."

"Lihat, Konan sayang, langit masih melukis kisah itu. kau memutuskan untuk tidak memilih aku ataupun dia..."

"..."

"Siapa yangsesungguhnya kau cintai?"

* * *

**Pertanyaan konyol! mustahil aku mencintai kalian berdua...**

**Karena...**

**Aku memang mencintai kalian berdua!**

**.**

**Aku benci cinta**

**.**

**Karena aku tidak sanggup mengendalikan diriku**

**.**

**Yang ingin membagi hati**

**.**

**Untuk kalian yang aku cintai**

* * *

**By : Gold Diamond P. Salamander**


End file.
